Commander Peepers/Gallery/Season 1
"The Picnic" S1e2a The Picnic-Lord Hater's Speech 05.png S1e2a The Picnic-Lord Hater's Speech 04.png S1e2a The Picnic-Lord Hater's Speech 03.png S1e2a The Picnic-Lord Hater's Speech 02.png S1e2a The Picnic-Lord Hater's Speech 01.png S1e2a Peepers.png S1e2a The Picnic - Peepers points.png S1e2a The Picnic - Comander Peepers.png S1e2a The Picnic - Telling Hater what to do.png S1e2a The Picnic - not telling Hater what to do.png S1e2a The Picnic - color error.png S1e2a The Picnic - SIR.png S1e2a Lord Hater "WHAT?!".png S1e2a The Picnic - That.png S1e2a The Picnic - and that!.png S1e2a The Picnic - can't give you popcorn.png S1e2a The Picnic - here you go.png S1e2a The Picnic - Yes! Yes!.png S1e2a The Picnic - number one super star.png S1e2a The Picnic - please santa.png S1e2a The Picnic - peepers charge.png S1e2a The Picnic - and done.png S1e2a The Picnic - my eye.png S1e2a Peepers facepalming.png S1e2a The Picnic - 3 2 1.png S1e2a The Picnic - showing fun.png S1e2a The Picnic - perfect impression.png "The Greatest" s1e1a Peepers giving laws.jpg s1e1a Something's going on.jpg s1e1a Noticing the action.jpg Shocked Peepers.jpg Saluting Peepers.jpg Peepers with laser.jpg Wander and Peepers.jpg Wander and Peepers 2.jpg Wander and Peepers 3.jpg Wander and Peepers 4.jpg Wander and Peepers 5.jpg Wander and Peepers 6.jpg Photograph.jpg Wander and Sylvia dancing 2.jpg Peepers without hat.jpg Enraged Peepers.jpg Hater and Peepers.jpg Hater and Peepers in ship.jpg Peepers.jpg Flaming Hater with Peepers.jpg Shocked Hater and Peepers.jpg Wander and Sylvia leaving.jpg "The Good Deed" S1E3aP002.png S1E3aP004.png S1E3aP006.png S1E3aP007.png WHAT IS TAKING THAT STUPID MISSILE SO LONG.png S1E3aP029.png S1E3aP030.png Lord Hater and Peepers float.PNG S1e03a Wander and Sylvia refusing to help.jpg S1e03a Lord Hater's destroyed ship.jpg "The Pet" S1e04 Captain Tim in Lord Hater's ship 2.jpg "The Prisoner" s1e3b Peepers laughing.jpg s1e3b Peepers laughing 2.jpg s1e3b Peepers laughing 3.jpg s1e3b Peepers laughing 4.jpg s1e3b Peepers laughing 5.jpg s1e3b Peepers laughing 6.jpg s1e3b Peepers done with laughing.jpg s1e3b Good one, sir.jpg S1e3b This is no joke.jpg S1e3b Lord Hater mad.jpg S1e3b Lord Hater "And if you dare".jpg S1e3b Lord Hater "Then you are a fool".jpg S1e3b Lord Hater giving orders.jpg S1e3b Lord Hater "Or else...".jpg S1e3b Lord Hater shooting lightning.jpg S1e3b Peepers surrounded by lightning.jpg S1e3b Still going at it.jpg S1e3b Holding Peepers pleadingly.jpg S1e3b Helmet grab.jpg S1e3b Lord Hater "Psych!".jpg S1e3b Lord Hater "We're not pals".jpg S1e3b Lord Hater "Hater out!".jpg S1e3b Peepers left alone.jpg S1e3b Hater's not here.jpg S1e3b Lord Hater "Not going to be easy".jpg S1e3b Lord Hater "He's a tricky one".jpg S1e3b Lord Hater "Hater out!" 2.jpg S1e3b Hater disappeared again.jpg S1e3b Second disappearance notice.jpg S1e3b I'm watching you.jpg s1e3b Lord Hater's ship in front of Wander and Sylvia's napping planet.jpg S1e3b Peepers on Wander's back.jpg s1e3b Peepers mocking.jpg s1e3b Peepers imitating Lord Hater.jpg S1e3b Peepers "I should be".jpg s1e3b Lord Hater Peepers phone call 1.jpg s1e3b Lord Hater Peepers phone call 2.jpg s1e3b Lord Hater Peepers phone call 3.jpg S1E3bP001.png S1E3bP002.png S1E3bP003.png S1E3bP004.png S1E3bP005.png S1E3bP006.png S1E3bP007.png S1E3bP008.png S1E3bP017.png S1E3bP018.png S1e3b Wander So, catch 'cha later!.jpg S1E3bP019.png S1e3b_Commander_Peepers_following_Wander's_feet.jpg S1e3b_Commander_Peepers_failed_to_jump_into_a_hole.jpg S1e3b_Peepers_is_Dizzy.jpg S1E3bP020.png S1E3bP021.png S1E3bP022.png S1E3bP024.png S1E3bP025.png S1E3bP026.png S1E3bP027.png S1E3bP028.png S1E3bP033.png S1E3bP034.png S1e03b_Peepers_'Hello,_officer.'.jpg s1e03b Peepers It wasn't me who was....jpg s1e03b The officer gives Peepers a ticket.jpg s1e03b Peepers sees the ticket.jpg s1e03b Peepers grabs the ticket.jpg s1e03b Peepers gets angry after getting a ticket.jpg S1E3bP035.png S1E3bP036.png S1E3bP041.png S1E3bP042.png S1E3bP044.png S1E3bP045.png S1E3bP046.png S1E3bP047.png S1E3bP049.png S1E3bP050.png s1e03b Peepers during the 'Button Song'.jpg S1E3bP051.png S1e03b_Peepers'_huge_eye.jpg S1e03b_Peepers'_huge_eye_2.jpg S1e03b_Peepers'_huge_eye_3.jpg S1E3bP052.png s1e03b Peepers realizing that Wander is in the food court.jpg S1e03b Peepers "GRAB HIM!".jpg S1E3bP057.png S1E3bP060.png S1e3b_Commander_Peepers_''...he's_not_cunning,.jpg s1e3b Commander Peepers ''...and he's not a genius..jpg S1E3bP061.png S1E3bP066.png S1E3bP067.png S1E3bP068.png S1E3bP070.png S1E3bP072.png S1E3bP074.png S1E3bP075.png S1E3bP076.png S1E3bP079.png S1E3bP081.png S1E3bP082.png S1E3bP084.png S1E3bP085.png S1E3bP086.png S1E3bP090.png S1E3bP091.png S1E3bP092.png s1e03b Peepers asking Hater to deactivate self-destruct 1.jpg S1e03b_Peepers_asking_Hater_to_deactivate_self-destruct_2.jpg s1e03b Peepers asking Hater to deactivate self-destruct 3.jpg s1e03b Peepers asking Hater to deactivate self-destruct 5.jpg s1e03b Peepers asking Hater to deactivate self-destruct 6.jpg S1E3bP093.png S1E3bP095.png S1E3bP098.png "The Little Guy" S1e7 Peepers addressing the Watchdogs.jpg S1e7 Peepers giving a meeting.jpg S1e7 Jungle planet onscreen.jpg S1e7 Screen saying 'Most Hated!'.jpg S1e7 Mocking photo of Wander onscreen.jpg S1e7 Mocking photo of Sylvia onscreen.jpg S1e7 Screen showing Wander and Sylvia's mocking photos.jpg S1e7 Lord Hater's speech interrupted onscreen.jpg S1e7 Wander giving Lord Hater a sandwich onscreen.jpg S1e7 Peepers 'Having fun'.jpg S1e7 Peepers 'They're cunning'.jpg S1e7 Peepers 'Devious tricksters'.jpg S1e7 Peepers explaining Wander and Sylvia.jpg S1e7 They don't shower much.jpg S1e7 Peepers explains more on Wander and Sylvia.jpg S1e7 Peepers explains more on Wander and Sylvia 2.jpg S1e7 Peepers explains more on Wander and Sylvia 3.jpg S1e7 Peepers 'Your enemies'.jpg S1e7 Peepers 'And even though technically'.jpg S1e7 Peepers 'We are the bad guys'.jpg S1e7 Peepers 'These two are the REAL bad guys'.jpg S1e7 Wander hugging Lord Hater onscreen.jpg S1e7 Peepers 'If we can stop'.jpg S1e7 Hater's rule spreading across map 1.jpg S1e7 Hater's rule spreading across map 2.jpg S1e7 Hater's rule spreading across map 3.jpg S1e7 Peepers with Lord Hater's symbol onscreen.jpg S1e7 Watchdogs agreeing with Peepers.jpg S1e7 Westley medal fantasy 1.jpg S1e7 Peepers 'Wake up!'.jpg s1e7 Map of ship.jpg s1e7 Security camera footage 1.jpg s1e7 Security camera footage 2.jpg s1e7 Security camera footage 3.jpg s1e7 Security camera footage 4.jpg s1e7 Security camera footage 5.jpg s1e7 Security camera footage 6.jpg s1e7 Security camera footage 7.jpg s1e7 Security camera footage 8.jpg s1e7 Security camera footage 9.jpg s1e7 Security camera footage 10.jpg s1e7 Security camera footage 11.jpg s1e7 Security camera footage 12.jpg s1e7 Security camera footage 13.jpg s1e7 Security camera footage 14.jpg "The Bounty" s1e8a Peepers WHY.jpg S1e9a Hall overview.jpg S1e9a Peepers lifting leg.jpg S1e9a Peepers steps on a Watchdog's foot.jpg S1e9a Peepers "I'm ruthless!".jpg S1e9a Peepers punches Watchdog.jpg S1e9a Peepers "Is that it?!".jpg S1e9a Peepers "You don't think I'm evil?!".jpg S1e9a Peepers "Well...'.jpg S1e9a Peepers getting blaster out.jpg S1E8aP003.png S1E8aP004.png S1E8aP005.png S1E8aP006.png S1E8aP007.png S1E8aP008.png S1E8aP010.png S1E8aP011.png S1E8aP013.png S1E8aP014.png S1E8aP019.png S1E8aP020.png S1E8aP021.png S1E8aP024.png S1E8aP025.png S1e8a title card.png S1E8aP032.png S1E8aP034.png S1E8aP035.png S1E8aP036.png S1e8a Peepers telescope eye.jpg S1e8a Peepers with telescope.jpg S1E8aP039.png S1E8aP044.png S1E8aP045.png S1E8aP046.png S1E8aP047.png S1E8aP048.png S1E8aP053.png S1E8aP056.png S1E8aP061.png S1E8aP062.png S1E8aP064.png S1E8aP074.png S1E8aP076.png S1E8aP077.png S1E8aP079.png S1E8aP080.png S1E8aP086.png S1E8aP087.png S1E8aP088.png S1E8aP089.png S1e8a Wander Sylvia and Peeprs trapped inside the potted plant.jpg S1E8aP097.png S1E8aP098.png S1E8aP100.png S1E8aP101.png S1e08a Hater showing Peepers his mistake of letting Wander and Sylvia escape 1.jpg S1e08a Hater showing Peepers his mistake of letting Wander and Sylvia escape 2.jpg S1e08a Hater showing Peepers his mistake of letting Wander and Sylvia escape 3.jpg S1e08a Peepers 'I know sir, but...'.jpg S1e08a Hater showing Peepers his mistake of letting Wander and Sylvia escape 4.jpg S1e08a Hater showing Peepers his mistake of letting Wander and Sylvia escape 5.jpg S1E8aP102.png S1E8aP103.png S1E8aP104.png S1e08a Peepers screaming.jpg S1e08a Peepers 'Oh! No!'.jpg S1E8aP105.png "The Birthday Boy" S1e9a Peepers telling Lord Hater happy birthday.jpg S1e9a Peepers spinning in mid-air.jpg S1e9a Peepers telling Lord Hater happy birthday 2.jpg S1e9a Peepers telling Lord Hater happy birthday 3.jpg S1e9a Peepers elbowing Lord Hater.jpg S1e9a Peepers "Guess what it is".jpg S1e9a Peepers "It's a...".jpg S1e9a Peepers presenting the new Doom Arena.jpg S1e9a Lord Hater and Peepers in box seat.jpg S1e9a Peepers "I thought you'd might say that".jpg S1e9a Peepers "But don't you worry".jpg S1e9a Peepers talking to Lord Hater in box seat.jpg S1e9a Peepers pushing lever.jpg S1e9b Wander with invitation.jpg S1e9b Wander thanks Peepers for the invite.jpg S1e9b Wander happy to be invited.jpg S1e9b Lord Hater and Peepers watching the action.jpg S1e9b Lord Hater shaking his head.jpg S1e9b Lord Hater standing up "Yes!".jpg S1e9b Lord Hater "Best!".jpg S1e9b Lord Hater "Birthday!".jpg S1e9b Lord Hater "Ever!".jpg S1e9b Lord Hater says there's no cowering.jpg S1e9b Sylvia pulling the bars.jpg S1e9b Wander says it's not that bad.jpg S1e9b Wander "And worst of all".jpg S1e9b Wander talking to the audience.jpg S1e9b Wander talking to the audience 2.jpg S1e9b Wander looking at Lord Hater sadly.jpg S1e9b Peepers "Don't worry, sir".jpg S1e9b Peepers pressing the buttons.jpg S1e9b Peepers pressing the buttons - close up.jpg S1e9b Peepers choosing a button to press..jpg S1e9b Wander banjo solo.jpg S1e9b Wander banjo solo 2.jpg S1e9b Wander banjo solo 3.jpg S1e9b Wander banjo solo 4.jpg S1e9b Wander banjo solo 5.jpg "The Day" S1E12aP041.png S1E12aP043.png S1e12a Dazed Peepers.jpg S1E12aP044.png "The Brainstorm" S1e13b Gates blown up.jpg S1e13b or not!.JPG S1e13b Lord Hater stomps into Flendar.jpg S1e13b the rest follow him.JPG S1e13b In my heart,.JPG S1e13b I always knew our planet would fall to the military genius.JPG S1e13b of the almighty.JPG S1e13b Lord Hater.JPG S1e13b Lord Hater takes the crown.JPG S1e13b Hater is king now.JPG S1e13b the hate empire will rise.JPG S1e13b Hater praises Peepers plan.JPG S1e13b Peepers is happy.jpg S1e13b A C. Peeps Joint Production Logo.jpg S1e13b That's the pitch.JPG S1e13b Any thoughts.JPG S1e13b Still thinking.JPG S1e13b Sir.JPG S1e13b Hater scolds Peepers.JPG S1e13b Play a song.JPG S1e13b Or have a picnic.JPG S1e13b Or challenge me to a contest.JPG S1e13b And just ruin everything!.JPG S1e13b Issues.JPG S1e13b Title card.jpg S1e13b Wander's army of Doom Dragons.jpg S1e13b Wander's army of Doom Dragons 2.jpg S1e13b Wander's army of Doom Dragons 3.jpg S1e13b Wander's army of Doom Dragons 4.jpg S1e13b Peepers thinks again.jpg S1e13b Peepers 'Okay, that's fine'.jpg S1e13b Peepers 'Don't even go'.jpg S1e13b Flendar will be destroyed by a laser.jpg S1e13b Giant laser.jpg S1e13b Peepers activating the laser.jpg S1e13b Batteries removed.jpg S1e13b Peepers new plan.JPG S1e13b The wedding ceremony.JPG S1e13b Combobulator from the inside.JPG S1e13b Peepers “Banjo¿”.jpg S1e13b Peepers “How could a banjo possibly¿!--”.jpg S1e13b Hater and Peepers as fishermen.JPG S1e13b Old Hater and Peepers.JPG S1e13b Peepers Isn't happy with Lunch time.JPG S1e13b Super Wander.JPG S1e13b Radioactive Power-Absorbing Crystal.JPG S1e13b New Hater Kingdom.JPG "The Fancy Party" S1e11a Black cube speaking gibberish 6.jpg S1e11a Black cube speaking gibberish 5.jpg S1e11a Black cube speaking gibberish 4.jpg S1e11a Peepers noticing Wander dancing.jpg S1e11a Sylvia turns Peepers' head to the black cube.jpg S1e11a Peepers talking to Hater in bathroom.jpg S1e11a Hater and Peepers Escape.JPG S1e11a Title card.png "The Void" "The Gift 2: The Giftening" S1e19a Exasperated Peepers.JPG S1e19a They went to the wrong conference room.JPG S1e19a title card.png S1e19a Lord Hater saying 'What was that all about!'.jpg S1e19a Watchdogs surrounding Hater and Peepers.jpg S1eGiftening watchdog gifts.png S1e19a Hater and Peepers looking at monitors.jpg S1e19a Lord Hater 'Peepers, assemble a team.'.jpg S1e19a Peepers, Teddy and Pete.JPG S1e19a Separate!.JPG S1e19a Going their ways.JPG S1e19a He succumbed to dancing!.JPG S1e19a Peepers and Wander.png S1e19a Peepers brething.png S1e19a Peepers shocked.png S1e19a Peepers running away from Wander.png S1e19a Peepers looking at Wander.png S1e19a Peepers knocks the door.png S1e19a Peepers Happy.png S1e19a Peepers rolling.png "The Date" S1E18aP077.png S1E18aP078.png S1E18aP080.png S1E18aP084.png S1E18aP085.png S1E18aP088.png S1E18aP089.png S1E18aP090.png S1E18aP094.png S1e16a Hater '' WOO! Free man! ''.jpg S1e16a Hater '' set a course for ladies! ''.jpg S1e16a Peepers '' You mean Sylvia and Wander in dresses ''.jpg S1e16a Hater '' WHAT!! ''.jpg "The Buddies" S1e16b Wander is taken to the pit.JPG S1E16b Pit of Perpetual Pain.JPG S1e16b Say Goodbye!.JPG S1e16b Wander!.JPG S1e16b Hello!.JPG S1E16b Flying Watchdog.JPG S1E16b Peepers' Sup.JPG S1E16b Sylvia cornered by Watchdogs.JPG S1e18a Peeprs revealing his body along with the pendant.jpg "The Funk" S1E16aP03.png S1E16aP05.png S1E16aP08.png S1eTheFunk Title card.jpg S1E16aP09.png S1E16aP10.png S1e16a Peepers trying to cheer up Hater.png S1E16aP11.png S1E16aP12.png S1E16aP13.png S1E16aP15.png S1E16aP16.png S1E16aP17.png S1E16P20.png S1E16P23.png S1E16P25.png S1E16P28.png S1E16P29.png S1E16P30.png S1E16P31.png S1E16P32.png S1E16 - Lord Hater Slouches Away.png S1E16 - Peepers Rises Greg Up.png S1E16 - Peepers Slams Greg Down.png S1E16P33.png S1E16P34.png S1E16P35.png S1E16P36.png S1E16P37.png S1E16P38.png S1E16P39.png S1E16P41.png S1E16P42.png S1E16P43.png S1E16P44.png S1E16P49.png S1E16P50.png S1E16P52.png S1E16P53.png S1E16P54.png S1E16P56.png S1E16P57.png Tumblr nff4t0DJJU1sdjk12o4 500.png S1E16P63.png S1e20a Peepers having fun with Hater.png S1E16P64.png S1E16P66.png S1E16P68.png S1E16P69.png S1E16P70.png S1E16P71.png S1E16P73.png S1E16P74.png S1E16P76.png S1E16P77.png "The Gift" S1e19b Peepers along with Teddy and Pete.jpg S1e19b Wander spectating Peepers.jpg S1e19b Wander standing behind Peepers.jpg S1e19b Peepers knocking the door.jpg S1e19b The gift falling through Peepers.png S1e19b The gift falls on Peeper's head.png S1e19b Wander looking to Peepers.jpg S1e19b Wander '' Perfect! '' 3.jpg Category:Character Galleries Category:Galleries